Maurice Williams
Maurice York Williams (born 5 July 1966) is the fourth and current Supreme Commander of Huria. Born in the Hurian capital of Defiance, Maurice is a graduate of the Tunasaidia Military Academy in 1985, upon which he moved on to serve in the Hurian Armed Forces as a military professor until 1988. He went into politics serving as the Secretary-General of the Kukana Party from 1988 to 1990, afterwhich his father, selected him to serve as the War Minister of Huria. His tenture as war minister saw the revamping of the military as a whole, and the development of technologies that would increase the power of the Hurian nation. Williams was later given the position of Supreme Commander on 5 May 1997 after the resignation of his father, following his acknowledgement he was no longer suited to the position given his advanced age, and handed the office to his son. As Supreme Commander, Williams has done much to continue his work in advancing the technological superiority of Huria over the Western world, focusing his attention on addressing the issue of the Syrian civil war, and keeping Israel in line with Hurian plans for the region. Also, he has been a strong and vocal supporter fo Iran's nuclear energy program, which has been met with heavy opposition from the West. Early life and career Early years and education Williams was born on 5 July 1964 to Rollance and Julia Williams, at the Othello Williams Military Hospital in the city of Defiance, Dharau. His father was the then Supreme Commander of Huria, and his mother one of the leading senators in the Federal Senate representing of Dharau. Williams was raised in a highly politicially and militarily active familiy, as was natural given the family's role as the leader of the nation, and the source of its Supreme Commanders. Williams' father sent him to a charter school in the city of Tunasaidia, Dharau, reknown throughout the country for being home to dozens of military schools and the homes of military commanders raising the potential commanders of the future. The young Williams spent his youth learning Swahili and English, and as was required and still is today, learning how to shoot, clean and assemble weapons as part of his education. His father was always present in his life, seeking to ensure his son was a suitable replacement for him as his sister, Josephine, had expressed his desire to stay out of the leadership. Thus, after his basic education, Williams entered the Tunasaidia Military Academy in 1981, where he sought to gain a commission in the Hurian Armed Forces as an officer. With his father's required recommendation as a military officer, Williams was able to gain access into the country's most prestigeous military school. During his years in the academy, Williams met up with Valentin Andrieux, who was enrolled in the school from neighboring Mavuno. Also at the academy was Mariana Kanda, the woman he would eventually marry. The two struck up a friendship which would last into the future, as they worked together to get through their schooling. In 1985, Williams graduated with the rank of Kubwa, or Major, and a Bachelor's Degree in History. He entered the Federal Security Forces as a military historian, and began his service early that year. In 1987, Maurice married Kanda with a full Katagamian marriage ceremony in Waridi, Kimaji. Maurice would continue his work as a historian until 1988, when his father appointed him Secretary-General of the Kukana Party. Entering politics Upon entering politics in 12 June 1988, many saw the move as a slow but ultimate path into the position of Supreme Commander, something neither Williams nor his peers disputed. Williams made in clear in a number of press conferences that he would focus his energy into fulfilling his government duties instead of pass through his posts half-heartedly simply to pass time until he became Supreme Commander. As Secretary-General, Williams was tasked with guiding his political parties dealings and working with the secretary-generals of the other two parties of the Federal Senate to develop laws relevent to the nation and its issues. He was one of the active supporters of purging the old equipment of the military and replacing them with modern versions, though this result in the inadvertent development of multiple tanks over a period of years that phased out the ones developed beforehand, creating a cycle of tanks that never had a chance to enter service in full before another batch were developed. Known as the Williams Tank Affair, the population and the military blamed the government, as well as Williams, for introducing equipment the military could not incorporate effectively enough before more updated equipment was thrown at them. While it achieved the stated aim that Williams and his supporters wanted, something that he was properly commended for, his failure to use foresight in regards to how quickly and how long that equipment could and would be used and employed on the battlefield. The scandal was named after Williams as he was the main proponent of the deal to develop new weapons for the military. The affair would be forgotten over time when Williams recieved yet another appointment from his father as War Minister in 1990, which was considered the final step on the path to Supreme Commander. He was to replace Bruce McCrindall, who had steped down due to health reasons. Service as War Minister Williams spent the first few months of his post fixing what he done when in the Federal Senate, lowering orders for the tanks created and taking care of the numerous weapons unevenly spread across the military. He reorganized the military units, creating a clear structure for the Hurian Federal Army and establishing a standardized series of zones of operation for the armed forces as a whole. The creation of the Foreign Combat Units to serve as the official expeditionary units for the military, did much to handle the ad hoc collection of troops from across the military and randomly throwing them at a target and hoping for the best. The creation of standard military units which were divided into mechanized, armored and artillery brigades, which did much to ensure that the military was flexible and modular during combat operations, and the overflow of equipment was spread evenly throughout the military. Williams short tenture as War Minister had become very popular with the military, and had impressed his father greatly. Another series of reforms made after the Cold War saw a more thorough reform of the military structure. The Territorial Defence Force was viewed as a redundant organ of the military, which defended the nation, while the much better equipped Federal Security Forces did the same thing on a smaller scale, defending the capital and core territories. The Penal Legions were being provided with inferior equipment that barely worked, and Williams reasoned that the soldiers of the legions were suppose to be fighting for redemption, not fighting to die. He was able to push his father and the War Council to ensure that the Hurian Penal Legions recieved equipment no more than 25 years older than what the rest of the military was using. This ensured that the penal legionaries were not using bolt-action rifles or K-48 tanks like they had before the reforms. One of his most important decisions was whether or not to send troops to Africa to fight in the , which took place near the end of his tenture as War Minister. He didn't want to given that there was no clear side to whom to support, and he had no been given permission to send troops into the Congo by the Supreme Commander. His health failing, Rollace Williams give his son full authority to control the military in his stead, which was the role the War Minister was to perform in such a case. With that, Williams sent 15,000 troops to the Congo in 1996 to aid the government of the Democratic Republic of the Congo in fighting the rebel forces of the region. The was ultimately a success for Williams, and when the troops returned with a full parade in May 1997, Rollace Williams gave a speech in which he bequeath all of the powers of Supreme Commander to his son, thus beginning the next step of Maurice's political career. Administration First days as Supreme Commander Domestic policy Foreign policy Family and personal Life Religious views Category:Supreme Commanders of Huria Category:War Ministers of Huria Category:People from Dharau Category:Anyi individuals Category:Williams family Category:Copyright Category:1966 birthsCategory:Living people